Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by gigglefritzy
Summary: 7th year at hogwarts, but harry is not there, he has mysteriously vanished, no one except him knows where he is going. I suck at summaries. This is my first fic so read and review and tell me how you like it! and it will be HarryGinny later on I PROMISE!
1. Remembering

Chapter 1

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

**Green Day**

This story takes place after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts

Harry's P.O.V.

Now that I think about it, my life right now is very similar to the song Hermione was always singing by that muggle band Green Day. I am walking down the same type of road, it may not be the only one I have ever known, but in my heart it is important to me. It has been three months since Dumbledore's funeral, and a lot has happened. Right after the funeral they sent us all home, and I went back to the Dursleys, and like always, it was hell.

Flashback

3rd person

Harry walked off the train to find no sight of the Dursleys, and after bidding farewell to a grief stricken Mr. And Mrs. Weasley; he went off to hail a cab. Harry walked inside to find a not so welcoming committee of Vernon Dursley, for Dudley and his mother had gone out shopping for summer clothes. "Potter" Uncle Vernon spat in a way that would have Snape matched "what are you doing here?" "I live here. Well not really, because I could never call this place home despite what Professor Dumbledore said. And neither of us wants me to be here, but I guess I can heed one of Dumbledores' last requests by staying here, no matter how horrible it may be." Harry said all the while glaring a Vernon Dursley. "Don't you take that tone wi-wait? Last requests? You mean he's d-" but Harry cut him off "yes he is dead. And one of our very own teachers did it too. Imagine that. And then he went off to worship Voldemort, or you would know him as the man who killed my parents." Harry said trying to keep his voice from breaking. Vernon started to speak but Harry beat him to it "Hogwarts is going to close down for a month at the start of the term so we will be starting October 1st instead of September 1st, but even when it does re-open I will not be going back" here Uncle Vernon protested "but I will not be staying here, the only reason I came back is because Dumbledore said I needed to and that's it. I will only be staying a day or two and after that I am gone." Harry started to walk up the stairs when his uncle spoke "And where will you be going? Your parents are dead, you godfather is dead and now that crazy old coot is dead, don't expect to get any money out of me to pay for lodgings. And that evil guy Voldemort is trying to kill you, so how do you expect to live?" "Vernon, Vernon" at this Vernon's face reddened "you seem to forget. I am the boy who lived, the chosen one, do you really think I will not be able to handle myself when I have faced Voldemort multiple times and I have dealt with his followers more times than that? Well good night." Harry stated as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom leaving and angry pudgy-faced man at the foot of them.

Harry kicked his bed. He was angry with his uncle. How could he act so coldly when he has lost just as much? Harry knew that his uncle had lost his father and brother to a motorbike accident when Vernon was eight, and if Harry wasn't a wizard, he knew his uncle wouldn't act this way because he knows what it was like to lose a loved one. "Who cares what he thinks. Dumbledores dead, and there is nothing I can do about it. Damn! Why does everyone I get close to have to die? And that's when it dawned on him; he had an uncanny feeling that his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledores death had to do something with the fact Harry had to face Voldemort alone. Just then he remembered the promise he made to Ron and Hermione, he was to take them with him, he knew they wouldn't understand as they had when he told them they couldn't come with him to Number 4 Private Drive. They just wouldn't understand. And that's when Harry thought of the plan.

A/N

I hope you like it so far, sorry its so short, butIm working on it!And please be nice in the reviews this is my first fic. Tell me if I should continue with it or not. I know its not good to end in a flashback, but the beginning chapters will mostly be flashbacks of what happened over the summer until we find Harry back walking down that road. Please review, and I will take any advice since this is my first fic.


	2. Details and the wedding

Chapter 2 Details and Wedding

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, for they belong to the amazingly talented Joe Rowling. Darn her. and im sorry for not posting this in the 1st chapter.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is dedicated to dmhg, drewtoo, DarkBlueMoon, and bluebaby3296, thanks again! Now on with the story!**

Two weeks had passed since Harry's uneventful stay at the Dursleys, not much happened, all he did was stay in his room, he only came out to use the lavitories, for the food was being left outside his room, none of the Dursleys wanted to bother him after what he said to Vernon.

Harry was now staying at The Burrow with the Weasley's, who surprisingly didn't look as glum as they did when he saw them at Kings Cross station. Bill and Fleur were scheduled to marry on the 26th of July, which was only a day away. **(A/N i dont know the aprox. date they got out of school, so lets just go with they got out in early July.)** Everyone was bustling about, either finishing wedding details or trying to avoid the people involved with the wedding.

Harry and Ron decided to pass the time by playing Quidditch outside in the yard with Fred and George. Ginny and Hermione, even though they did not care much for "Phlegm" still helped her out with the finishing touches, after all, along with Fleur's sister Gabrielle,they were the brides mates.

After a very long day for the woman of the family, and some of the men (not including Ron, Harry, Fred or George) all had a nice quiet dinner, (if you can call 12 people having dinner quiet) and went off to bed.

Harry had a restless night of sleep due to the fact that a day after Bill and Fleur's wedding, he was going to put his plan in action. He thought over and over the details of his plan, making sure there were not any flaws, and drifted off to sleep. Harry woke at what seemed like minutes later by the shrill scream of Fleur.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked, "vat iz this horrible thing?" she yelled pointing to her nose as everyone ran into her room.

"Darling," Bill said, trying to calm her "It's only a pimple, nothing big, just put some make-up over it if it bothers you so terribly."

"Nossing big? Nossing big? Look at it! Itz huge. How do you expect me to put some make-up over it? It's my vedding day! How do you expect me to valk down the aisle looking like this?" she yelled, jabbing her finger at her nose to see if that would make it go away. **(A/N sorry about the way she talks, I'm American, I dont know how the accent is supposed to bee but i have a vague idea. I know thats a lame idea, but I seriously dont know how its supposed to be like.) **

"Fleur, honey look at me" Bill said as she turned her almost perfect face towards his horribly scarred one. "You are going to walk down the aisle to the most horrible face ever, and walking toward me will be the most beautiful face I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. Pimple or not. Now I want you to go and get ready for the best day of our lives."

Fleur had tears in her eyes "Thank you Bill, and you may think you have the most 'orrible face, but itz not the face that I fell in love vith," she paused and put her hand to his chest "itz the heart that I fell in love with and whom I still am. Now you go and get ready too." She kissed him and pushed him out the door. Leaving a teary-eyed Mrs. Weasley at the foot of her bed, and the rest of the family, including Harry, amazed at Bills and her words.

"Out all of you. Now. Except Mrs. Veasley, Ginny and Hermione. Go. And with that she shut the door on a clan of red hair and Harry.

5 hours later at the church

Fleur looked beautiful in her white satin wedding dress. Itwas a corset top with white sequins hand stitched all the way down to her waist where it fanned out with layer upon layer of white cloth. Her hair was in an up-do with a few curls framing her angelic face.

Bill looked on nervously asFleur's father (French Magic of Minister)gavehis wife to be away. She kissed her father on the cheek and walked up to stand beside Bill.

"We gather here today to celebrate the love or these two people William Weasley and Fleur Delacour," Mrs. Weasley gave a loud, joyous, sob "William Arthur Weasley, do you take Fleur Nicolette Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, forricher or poorer, for better or worst,in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Bill said, his voice booming with pride

"And do you Fleur Nicolette Delacour take William Arthur Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, forricher or for poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Fleur said with a silent tear running down her face.

"By the power vested in me by the church of London, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." And with that a cheer echoed around the cavernous church as Bill bent over to kiss his new wife. They broke apart and ran through a shower of rice that was being thrown, and made there way to the limo that would take them to The Burrow, where the wedding reception was being held. Everyone was so happy and everything was so perfect, but that was soon to be disrupted.

**A/N sorry for another short chapter, and I hope this is better than the last chapter I got some great advice. Well I'll post another chapter in a few days because today was the first day of school, and I will probably update by Monday, if not I'm terribly sorry, and you will find out what his plan was soon,I hope! Well in the meantime, REVIEW! Thanks again.**

**Gigglefritzy**


	3. Wedding reception disaster

**Chapter 3- Wedding Reception Disaster**

* * *

**A/N Thanks to my beta MalfoysAngel1985**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I just own the plot. **

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's floo-ed to The Burrow to make the place suitable for guests, for the wedding reception was being held here.**

Mrs. Weasley had decorated the night before when Fleur and Bill were both asleep, "Deparo" she muttered and the decorations disappeared.

Mr. Weasley was the first to arrive at The Burrow, and quickly reversed the spell his wife had uttered the night before and the place was covered from ceiling to floor in the most magnificent decorations anyone could imagine. Streamers hung every which way, white balloons that said "Congratulations" on them were floating about the room, a six layered chocolate and vanilla cake sat on the table, and Fred and Georges 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' party favors were ready to be handed out.

Bill and Fleur arrived 30 minutes later and were met with quite a surprise. All 400 guests that were at the wedding were at The Burrow! (They had not known where the reception was to take place for it was a surprise) People flooded the house, and many were residing outside in the backyard and front yard. There was a clink of silver on glass as Mr. Weasley prepared to make his speech.

"We are here to celebrate the love of my son and his new wife" Arthur boomed and continued "when Bill first started to date Fleur, I will admit I was a little unsure. Why would the daughter of the French Minister of Magic even look twice at my son, or anyone in my family for the matter? Well I soon found out that the horrible tales about this young girl in The Prophet were untrue, and I should have known it was an apprentice of Rita Skeeter doing the writing, and I shouldn't have trusted it" he tossed a look Harry's way, obviously remembering his fourth year.

"And as I have gotten to know her, I have found that she is a delightfully gifted witch and an even better person. And the only thing I have left to say is WELCOME TO THE FAMILY FLEUR!" Mr. Weasley toasted her and drank the contents of sparkling wine in his glass as others followed suit.

"And I am so happy to finally have a sister!" came Ginny's voice as she broke down in tears to give her sister-in-law a hug.

"Aw!" a cold voice rang through the room "How sweet! A blood traitor has finally married!"

Harry knew that voice, shit! He thought what the hell is he doing here?

We are doing exactly what the Dark Lord ordered us to do; we are here for the party, or rather, to crash the party. Fenrir Greyback's thought echoed through Harry's head, but then he heard the voice aloud.

"Get 'em boys, leave Potter to me."

Curses were being thrown every which way. All children were floo-ed away as they watched many of their parents fall. The table that was used to hold wedding gifts was being used as a barricade for the Weasley's and their friends.

You would think that with 400 people fighting 20, the fight would be over in a matter of minutes, but it wasn't that easy.

People were so scared that they started hexing everything in their way, including some of their own friends.

During all of this madness, Fenrir Greyback had lost sight of Harry, and he had decided to use this time to get his invisibility cloak from upstairs. He through it on and slid down the banister, knocking a death eater to the ground in the process.

Harry looked around and saw Greyback standing in the middle of the room fighting off Ginny and Hermione's jinxes, curses, and whatever else they were throwing at him. **(A/N My beta said she didnt know if Fenrir Greyback could do magic, but just so you know, in my story he can. Lupin can do magic, so why cant Greyback?)**

Harry snuck up to Greyback, or tried to, for he tripped over a broken chair, and his cloak came off in the process.

"Potter." He spat "I was wondering when you would show you face" he finished, throwing a curse at Harry, which Harry blocked with ease.

"Is that all you can do?" Harry mocked, and remembered when his godfather had said something similar to his killer just before he died. And sent a bat-bogey hex his way (Ginny had taught him, but he was not as good as her)

"Why you little-Avada Keda-" he stopped as he heard a low growl emit from Crookshanks. He looked around to see who made the sound and as he looked, he realized he was the only one left. All of the Death Eaters he had come with were now knocked unconscious or dead.

Forty people now circled slowly around the pair, watching what one would do next. Fenrir knew he was no match for forty people, so he turned slowly to Harry "This isn't over yet Potter. The Dark Lord will kill you. And I shall be along his sided when he does it. Until then." And with a loud Crack he dis-appearated.

Luckily Poppy Pomfrey was there, and that Mrs. Weasley was good with minor healing spells, because after that battle, everyone was injured.

Just then, Minerva McGonagall walked in from picking up her gifts (she claimed she couldn't bring it all to the wedding.) She held an array of items, some of which looked like a book, a bag of chocolates and a box that shook violently.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What happened my dear Molly?"She asked again when she didnt get an answer.

"F-Fenrir Grey-B-back" was all she managed to say before she passed out on the floor; Mr. Weasley rushed to her side as Bill retold the story. Once finished, the Professor stood up and paced the room.

"The children got out safely?" She asked, Bill nodded "and you Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes Professor, I'm fine. Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey checked me thoroughly." Harry stated with a strange look on his face.

"Ah good, well you have all have a very trying day, why don't we go and retire to the yard?" she asked the 50 people that were still there (most had left during the fight)

"But Professor, what about the mess, the injured?" squealed Hermione, but with a flick of McGonagall's wrist, the entire house was spotless, and she sent the injured on their way to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Catastrophes.

"Now that thats done, lets go outside and Bill and Fleur can open some presents."

While the newlywed couple was opening their mountain of gifts, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Harry, and Ginny played athree on threegame of Quidditch.

After playing through the day, they went inside at sunset very sore. Harry had thought all day about his ruined plan. He originally got his plan from his first meeting with Horace Slughorn.

Harry had given Bill and Fleur a gift certificate to go and get muggle family photos of all of the Weasley's, during which time Harry was going to stay at the Burrow and put his plan in action. He was going to fake a Death Eater attack on the house, like Professor Slughorn had, and he was going to leave a note saying he had escaped, that he would be fine, and for them to not go looking for him. His plan was obviously corrupted by what happened today and the Weasley's would be keeping a very close eye on him.

Harry's P.O.V

_Bloody Hell! _Harry thought. _After today, they are never going to leave me alone! _

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Time for bed" Mrs. Weasley's voice called up to us.

"Aw mum! Not yet!" Ron whined, for we had just started a game of wizard chess.

"Now Ronald Weasley! We're leaving early tomorrow to go to muggle London, NOW GET TO SLEEP!" she yelled again.

"Come on Ron, let's get to sleep. We have and interesting day tomorrow" I said to him, and what an interesting day it would be.

**A/N-Thank you for all the great reviews! Sorry it took a little longer then i said it would be. i hope you liked this chapter. please review. it helps me continue writing. If you have any ideas on which direction the story should go, I am open to ideas. It may be a while before i get another chapter up again, i have band practice tomorrow after school, then homework, so it may be a while before i even start writing the next chapter. Review please! **

**Caitlin**


	4. I'm So Sorry

Oh my god! I am so sorry it is so long for an update, but for now, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams is on hold. I apologize! We just moved my grandparents into my house, and they both have Alzheimer's and it SUCKS! I will try to update but I highly doubt if I can. Sorry!

Gigglefritzy


End file.
